Por tu felicidad
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Amar a alguien no era felicidad y color de rosa como siempre te lo pintan en las novelas y en las poesias de amor, amar era doloroso mas aun si sabias que la persona que amabas estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de otra persona.TYL 6927 TYL 8059
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, este es un fic que ya tenia y no había subido por falta de tiempo pero bueno aquí esta, esta ambientado para el tiempo en el que los guardianes se encuentran en Italia y tienen 23, sera corto unos 5, 6 o 7 caps cuando mucho.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... sigo rogando pero no se me cumple TnT**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Ignorancia**

Podía quedarse viendo los libros de cuero forrado de las repisas, apreciar los finos tallados de la madera a los lados de los libreros, memorizar los nombres de los países que se encontraban en los mapas esparcidos por el escritorio, tratar de descubrir todas la formas del intrincado de las alfombras o inclusive podría sentarse en uno de los sofás que se usaban para la lectura pero no haría nada de eso, había demorado mas de cinco años en armarse de valor para ese momento además que había hablado con Tsuna mas de una vez preguntándole si era bueno o no hacerlo; había preguntado a Gokudera si podría hablar un momento con él y para su buena suerte este había aceptado, ahora no sabia como empezar y por el ceño fruncido del peliplata se estaba impacientando.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Gokudera…

 _Demonios._ Su voz sonaba nerviosa.

El pelinegro miro directamente a los ojos verdes del peliplata los cuales parecían no querer mirarle pero aun así lo hacían; en el ultimo momento el ex-basebolista cerro sus ojos.

-…me gustas.

Takeshi sintió como si un peso que hubiese tenido durante años se hubiese ido, por fin le había dicho a Gokudera de los sentimientos que llevaba guardando desde hacia tantos años aunque el silencio que había no le estuviese gustando, abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrando el semblante algo ¿triste? del peliplata.

-Lo siento.

Fue doloroso.

Es doloroso.

Seguiría siendo doloroso por un tiempo o tal vez para siempre.

La mascara usual que usaba nunca le sirvió mas de lo que hizo en esos momentos, esa sonrisa y esa risa fácil que le cubría el rostro como si lo sucedido no le hubiese afectado en lo mas mínimo aunque por su espalda recorriese el sudor frio.

-Jajaja no te preocupes solo quería decírtelo…

 _Mentira!_

Sucia y vil mentira, quería que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, quería estrechar entre sus brazos al peliplata, quería tenerle, quería demasiadas cosas de él pero ninguna se le cumpliria.

-…suerte en tu misión! Oí que irías a Nápoles, los _Casaretto_ no son gente fácil.

Al parecer el comentario causo la impresión deseada ya que el peliplata soltó un bufido indignado. En muchas ocasiones disfruto ser la persona que mas fácilmente lograba sacar al peliplata de sus casillas pero esta vez la sensación fue agridulce.

-Estúpido friki del baseball, no necesito de la suerte para la renovación de Alianzas.

Si, tal vez si era un estúpido. Un estúpido enamorado.

Takeshi simplemente rio con esa risa fácil que acostumbraba mientras que un enfurruñado Hayato salía de la biblioteca.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que siguió riendo, mejor reír a llorar.

Estaba solo y ya no podía mantener su mascara, su sonrisa y su mirada alegre se borraron mientras seguia viendo la puerta por la que había salido Gokudera.

-El amor es un asco.

* * *

Dejo el lapicero a un lado, de nada serbia realizar el papeleo cuando no podía concentrarse en ni una sola palabra de este y firmaba en los lugares que no debía firmar, era mejor posponerlo a que se reprodujesen sin control.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Para este momento ya deben ser pareja.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Se habrán dicho que se aman? Lo mas seguro era que si lo hubiesen hecho.

 _Dolía._ Dolía demasiado.

El castaño se estiro en su asiento, de nada le serbia pensar en algo que solo le lastimaba, había estado bien con sus sentimientos antes y podía seguir estando bien con ellos en un futuro después de todo él sabia desde un principio que se amaban, le dolió y se mintió a si mismo cuando lo supo pero con los años lo acepto e incluso dio consejos. Claro que dio consejos, Takeshi siempre venia por ellos, era el mas franco de los dos y era a quien mas le dolía dárselos, mas aun el ultimo que le dio.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Kufufufu en cada suspiro se va la felicidad, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Voltio a ver a su guardián de la niebla quien se apoyo en su asiento.

-Ya te he dicho que no te aparezcas así.

No se alarmo ya que era algo que ocurría seguido, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que le dijo a Mukuro que dejase de aparecerse cuando quisiese pero este siempre hacia oídos sordos como en esos momentos que giro su silla poniéndoles cara a cara.

-Eres masoquista.

El castaño hizo una mueca.

Si, lo era.

Estar enamorado de uno de sus guardianes y no solo eso sino que estar enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos además de alentarle a que se confesase con la persona de la que había estado enamorado era masoquista, mas aun cuando lo hacia con una sonrisa en la cara. Fuese masoquista o no quería que su guardián de la Lluvia y su guardián de la Tormenta fuesen felices.

El castaño volvió a suspirar.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

La sonrisa gatuna que le dio el ilusionista no le gusto para nada.

-Te va el rojo, de preferencia en encaje.

Tsuna sintió el rostro enrojecer a la vez que miro mal a su guardián quien le veía de lo mas inocente, quien no le conociese diría que es un pan de Dios.

-Mukuro!

Maldijo a Reborn en todos los idiomas que conocía, si no fuese por él y su insana manera de verle avergonzado lo mas seguro era que nunca hubiese tenido que traer puesto ese babydoll hace algunos años atrás. Tsuna observo como el peli índigo se ponía las manos en la frente y el pecho en una actuación burda de una persona herida, ya hace varios años atrás había descubierto, aceptado y agradecido la distractiva forma de ser de su guardián, era una diva y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

-¿Que? Me dijiste que te diga algo que no sepas ¿o no lo hiciste? Me lastimas.

El castaño dio una pequeña sonrisa a su guardián de la Niebla quien se acerco a él para revolverle los cabellos; nunca espero que alguien descubriese su secreto, ni siquiera Reborn, de milagro, lo había hecho pero su guardián de la Niebla se le dijo cuando aun estaba en su ultimo año escolar, al principio se asusto y espero a que el peli índigo le hiciese cualquier clase de chantaje pero, para su sorpresa, Mukuro era quien siempre aparecía cuando necesitaba que le ayuden a sostener las piezas de si mismo, ni el sabia que su guardián podía llegar a ser tan atento con alguien aparte de él mismo, era divertido ver las distintas facetas del peli índigo, sino fuese porque ya estaba enamorado lo mas seguro es que cayese por su guardián de la Niebla.

-Gracias.

El guardián no dejo de revolver los suaves cabellos castaños.

-Oya~ Oya~ No bromeo con la parte del encaje, apreciaría un buen modelaje.

Tsuna dio un manotazo a la mano que revolvía sus cabellos para luego hacer un puchero.

-¿Me vas a abrazar o no?

Tsuna sintió como la enguantada mano de su guardián le alzaba el mentón haciendo que viese la diversión bailar en los heterocromáticos ojos.

-Ni unas míseras palabras bonitas, solo falta que me lleves a la cama con un contrato.

El castaño volvió hacer un puchero pero antes de que dijese algo Mukuro ya le había levantado de su asiento para luego rodearle los hombros con sus brazos a lo que Tsuna rodeo con los suyos la cintura del peli índigo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mas alto, la lagrimas por fin hicieron acto de presencia, si…era doloroso pero un dolor que su guardián había podido calmar con los abrazos que siempre le daba, nunca sabría si era porque este sabia su secreto, o porque añoraba el calor humano, o porque le caía bien su descarado guardián, si es que era porque Mukuro siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarle a sobrellevar lo que le pasaba o si simplemente era porque el peli índigo era su soporte, lo que fuese lo agradecía ya que así se podía desahogar, en esos momentos no era el Decimo Vongola sino simplemente Tsunayoshi Sawada quien estaba enamorado de su guardián la Lluvia y sufria mal de amores.

Tras un rato de soltar sus lagrimas sintió como Mukuro le apartaba para luego limpiarle con cuidado las lagrimas que aun caían, el rostro de su guardián siempre era burlón sin importar la situación lo cual en esos momentos aun no cambiaba y aun así había una mescla de calidez en él.

\- Oya~ Oya~ Tsunayoshi-kun, tu payaso favorito esta en camino…

Su corazón dio un vuelo a la vez que las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron, de seguro tenia los ojos rojos.

-… las ilusiones no sirven de mucho con Ave-kun pero si con el resto.

El castaño suspiro aliviado a la vez que veía desaparecer a su guardián de la Niebla; cayo en su asiento soltando un suspiro para luego volver la vista al demoniaco papeleo, antes de coger una hoja la puerta fue abierta de golpe dejando ver a un agitado Takeshi con la peor cara que le hubiese visto en todo el tiempo que le conocía.

Su corazón se oprimió al verle así.

-¿Takeshi, que sucede?

Pese a que preguntaba su intuición le decía que las cosas no habían resultado.

Pero…¿Por qué? Siempre supo que sus guardianes de la Lluvia y la Tormenta se amaban, entonces ¿que sucedió?

-Me rechazaron.

Tsuna sabia que no debía alegrarse pero algo dentro de si estuvo feliz aunque a la vez estaba triste, tenia sentimientos en contra pero como siempre no dejo ver nada de eso en su rostro, Reborn le había enseñado bien aquello.

-Pudiste haber malinterpretado algo.

El pelinegro negó cerrando la puerta de la oficina de su amigo y jefe para luego irse a sentar a uno de los dos asientos que habían en frente al escritorio.

-Un ¨Lo siento¨ no creo que sea malinterpretado, Tsuna.

La habitación se lleno de un silencio algo pesado.

El castaño ya no sentía ni esa alegría insana de que hubiesen rechazado a su guardián sino que se sentía molesto, muy molesto pero no podría intervenir diciéndole a su guardián de Lluvia que Hayato también le quería era romper a su promesa para con su mano derecha aunque en esos momentos le diesen ganas de hacerlo solo para volver a ver la sonrisa genuina de Takeshi, no la mascara que solía usar o la cara decaída de esos momentos.

-Takeshi…

El nombrado levanto su mirada café solo para encontrarse con la tranquila expresión de su amigo y jefe.

-…deja que Hayato vuelva y confiésate, otra vez.

El pelinegro bajao la mirada a la vez que suspiraba para luego negar, si le volvían a rechazar lo mas probable es que el peliplata no le volviese a hablar además de que aun no sabia como comportarse de ahora en adelante con él.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que el Guardián de la Lluvia levanto la mirada hacia el castaño quien le miraba de lo mas serio.

-No creo…-

Tsuna detuvo la negativa del pelinegro alzando una mano delante de si.

-Hazlo.

Las palabras del joven Capo nunca se habían escuchado mas seguras hasta ese momento.

Puede que a Tsuna le doliese lo que hacia pero prefería sufrir él a que también sufriesen sus dos amigos y guardianes, ese par se gustaba desde antes que a él le llegase a gustar su guardián de la Lluvia además su intuición le decía que lo suyo con Takeshi nunca funcionaria de la manera en la que él quería como tampoco se atrevería a decirlo.

-Lo intentare.

Tsuna dio una de sus mejores sonrisas al asentir para luego volverse a poner serio

-Cambiando de tema, me alegra que llegases.

El pelinegro se enderezo en su asiento.

-¿Una misión?

Tsuna asintió.

-Una corta.

Tsuna paso uno de los fólders de misiones a su guardián quien lo empezó a revisar con esa cara seria de hitman, en realidad esa era una misión para su guardián del Trueno pero en esos momentos necesitaba a su guardián de la lluvia lejos de ahí, al menos hasta que hiciese lo que tenia que hacer.

-Infiltración y sabotaje.

El castaño asintió a la vez que veía como su guardián se levantaba colocándose esa mascara feliz.

-Ten cuidado.

El pelinegro asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

No le gustaba esa mascara que traía su guardián, la odiaba.

-Reafirmo lo que dije, eres masoquista.

Sabia que la ilusión se había desecho por lo que sus ojos debían de volver a estar rojos, no es que le importase demasiado; de reojo podía ver al peli índigo parado a su lado, se hundió en su asiento.

-Mukuro…

El nombrado giro el asiento haciendo que estuviese frente a frente con él.

-…solo abrázame, por favor.

La voz del castaño sonaba quebrada pero no había ni atisbo de arrepentimiento por lo que iba hacer. El peli índigo había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Tsunayoshi-kun había pronunciado esas palabras, la primera vez que lo hizo fue una sorpresa pero luego dejo de serlo, había pasado bastante tiempo asiendo lo mismo, era prácticamente una rutina masoquista.

- _Mo ni fe_ , Tsunayoshi-kun.

Fue un susurro, uno que siempre decía cuando abrazaba al castaño, un susurro tan bajo que el castaño nunca lo llegaba a escuchaba y si alguna vez lo hacia nunca sabría a lo que se refería.

* * *

Estúpido friki del baseball.

Estúpido.

Idiota.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro pasando por las puertas de la mansión.

Deseaba no haber terminado tan pronto.

Había completado su misión fácilmente, incluso le había dado tiempo de regresar un día antes de lo planeado por lo que solo le faltaba hacer su reporte y entregárselo a su Joudaime aunque para esas horas debía de estar durmiendo, no le molestaría hasta la mañana.

Ignoro el punzar repetido de su pecho al pasar por la puerta de la habitación del Guardián de la Lluvia.

 _Soy un idiota._

Llego a su habitación pero aun no quería conciliar el sueño, no quería rememorar el momento en el que Yamamoto se le confesaba, no quería que su pecho se le volviese a oprimir de la misma manera dolorosa en la que lo hizo cuando le dijo ese ¨lo siento¨ al pelinegro, hubiese deseado poder decirle que también le quería, que lo hacia desde hace mucho pero era algo que no haría, era un secreto que moriría en su boca y seria guardado por su Joudaime.

Fue a su escritorio a empezar a hacer su reporte.

¨ Gokudera, me gustas¨

Dejo su reporte de lado por unos momentos para pasarse una mano por sus cabellos plateados.

-A mi también.

* * *

 **el idioma en el que hablo Mukuro es Yoruba**

 ** _Mo ni fe_ : te amo**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, se que no muchos gustan del 6927 pero tengo la firme resolucion de hacer que a muchos les guste ademas que amo a Mukuro, si existiese en la vida real me lo secuestro YOLO**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Reveille: Mukuro es un amor pero solo con un pequeño, diminuto (lo miras con microscopio) circulo de personas que se cuentan con a mano... no te preocupes mucho por Yamamoto, aun no se rinde al menos ;)**

 **Yamii Nara: solo un poco.. ok no ^w^... Las explicaciones puede que lleguen en el cap 3, no aseguro mucho.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Asi como has escrito, es algo que tamb puede pasar en la vida real pero como que lo puse por aqui, a un principio iba a poner a Hayato pero como que Yamamoto pega mas con Tsuna, tengo un complejo con los peli negros y peli indigos lol**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... pero quien mas no desea tenerlo?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Tu dolor, mi dolor**

Mukuro observo el apacible rostro del castaño apoyando en su pecho.

No sabia desde cuando podía llegar a ser tan blando con él, como lo que en un momento fue un pequeño capricho distractivo se volvió en una burla masoquista hacia su persona, y por mas que burlase al castaño con su masoquismo autoimpuesto, él era igual o peor mas aun cuando soportaba ese dolor punzante en su pecho al estar cerca del castaño y este solo miraba al guardián de la Lluvia pero si tenia que escoger a estar cerca o a estar lejos menor, prefería estar cerca de él aunque le doliese.

 **Flash Back.**

Lo único que siempre tuvo de ser el que consolase al Joven Capo era el poder abrazarle cuanto quisiese y meterle mano en ocasiones pero lo que nunca le gusto, es mas lo odiaba, era el hecho de que el castaño soltara tantas lagrimas e hipidos mal contenidos abrazándole con mas fuerza y enterrando su cara en su pecho llenándole de lagrimas; paso su mano enguantada por los suaves cabellos castaños para luego ir pasando por la espalda hasta llegar al final de esta y volver a subir en un intento vano de que el menor se calmase a la vez que con su otro brazo le estrechaba aun mas, hundió la cara es esos suaves cabellos castaños aspirando ese hipnotizarte aroma a canela y algo de lavanda pero ese ultimo aroma era bastante delicado tanto que pasaba desapercibido si es que simplemente olías el primero, esto era lo que siempre hacia, esto era lo que podía hacer para calmar el pobre corazón de la persona que se había adueñado del suyo, esto era lo que siempre hacia cuando Tsunayoshi-kun lloraba por tener que soportar el dolor que ese payaso descerebrado y ese perro faldero de quinta le causaban.

Le odiaba, odiaba a Takeshi Yamamoto.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que su _Jefe_ se calmo por lo que saco un pañuelo de su saco para pasárselo; la nariz del adorable Tsunayoshi-kun estaba bastante roja al igual que sus ojos pero eso nunca le quitaba lo lindo que se podía ver. _Ugh. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan cursi?_ culpaba directamente a Tsunayoshi-kun de ello, quien se terminaba de limpiar las lagrimas para luego mirarle con esos enormes ojos caramelo que en mas de una ocasión habían hecho perderle pero lo disimulaba con alguna puya que decía.

-Mukuro, tomemos.

Eso le hizo agrandar su sonrisa burlona levantando al castaño de su asiento para luego cogerle de la cintura a lo que Tsunayoshi-kun ni se exalto, ambos estaban mas que acostumbrados a tocarse mutuamente, mejor dicho, él había acostumbrado al castaño a que su contacto no le exaltara aunque extrañaba esos lindos sonrojos que antes le provocaba al minimo rose; apoyo su frente con la del joven Capo a la vez que sus enguantadas manos pasaban por las cadera del lindo Tsunayoshi-kun hasta llegar a la cintura del castaño.

-Oya~ Oya~¿Escuche un ¨Mukuro, tómame¨? Si es así encantado.

Miro divertido como Tsunayoshi-kun le sacaba su pequeña lengua en un acto infantil.

 _Oh, lo que podría hacer con esa lengua._

-Pervertido.

 _Si supieras._

Pero era mas divertido ver los pucheros que hacia el castaño.

Con mucho pesar, alejo las manos de la cintura de Tsunayoshi-kun para colocar una de ellas en su corazón y la otra en su frente en una forma de decir lo herido que se encontraba por las palabras del Joven Capo.

-Kufufufu me duele, Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿no puedo tener un pequeño malentendido a tus palabras?

El mencionado se cruzo de brazos aunque tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Objetivo logrado.

-Diva frustrada.

Mukuro revolvió los suaves cabellos del castaño para luego levantarle el mentón con su mano enguantada.

-Oya~ Oya~ no estas ni borracho y ya empezamos con las ofensas ¿porque mejor no empiezas con tu stiptrees? Te salen de maravilla~

Tsunayoshi-kun le dio un pequeño manotazo a su mano enguantada a lo que peli índigo soltó una de sus curiosas risas al ver un adorable sonrojo aparecer en el rostro del menor; había una sola razón por la que cuando había algún evento social o cualquier fiesta que asistía el adorable Tsunayoshi-kun estaban no solo todos los guardianes de la Decima Generación presentes sino también el ex-arcobaleno, todos con un ojo vigilante sobre el Joven Capo, y es que cuando Tsunayoshi-kun tomaba mas de un par de copas empezaba a hacer un stiptrees de lo mas sugerente, y lo hacia demasiado bien cabe recalcar, por lo mismo que tenia prohibido el alcohol y todas y cada una de las copas que recibía le eran quitadas y tomadas por el resto de los Guardianes o el ex-arcobaleno, pero lo que nadie sabia salvo él, benditas ilusiones, era que Tsunayoshi-kun siempre tomaba con él en la privacidad de su habitación, pero solo cuando quería olvidar un poco su amor no correspondido como parecía en esos momentos.

-Solo ve a mi habitación a la misma hora de siempre.

El peli índigo asintió sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

-¿Llevo lubricante o chocolate? Tu sabes es una decisión difícil.

Si antes el adorable castaño estaba sonrojado ahora parecía una remolacha, era algo difícil de conseguir por lo que se sentía orgulloso de su logro.

-¡Mukuro!

El mencionado dio la mirada mas inocente de su arsenal.

-¿Que?

El joven Capo cayo sentado en su silla mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos castaños para luego mirarle con el cansancio de quien había hecho lo mismo por millones de veces.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Mukuro puso una mano en su mentón como si meditase su respuesta solo para que segundos después mirase de lo mas serio, que indicaba su sonrisa burlona, a su Jefe.

-Las cuerdas me encantan.

Al parecer su respuesta confundió enormemente al castaño quien le miraba sin comprender.

-¿Eh?...

Ya eran algunos años con lo mismo por lo que el peli índigo hizo un conteo mental hasta que el castaño pareció entender a lo que se refería ya que le miro con el ceño fruncido, al menos podía decir que ya no tenia ese sonrojo tan pronunciado.

-…pervertido.

Mukuro beso la frente de su Jefe como solía hacer siempre que se iba de su oficina, ya era una costumbre, una que adoraba hacer.

-Kufufufu te veo en una hora, suerte con tu papeleo, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Esta vez no uso su niebla sino que salió por la puerta no sin antes observar como Tsunayoshi-kun fulminaba con la mirada una de las muchas hojas en su escritorio

* * *

Tsunayoshi-kun se veía realmente apetecible echado en su cama, ya no tenia puesto el saco ni la corbata como tampoco los zapatos aunque solo parecía mirar de manera pensativa a la nada del amplio y basto techo blanco de su habitación, lo cual le hizo hacer una mueca ya que sabia en que o mejor dicho en quien pensaba y no le gustaba para nada; si podía evitar que saliese lastimado haría cuanto estuviese a su mano aunque eso significase lastimarse a si mismo. Nunca importo de quien estuviese enamorado su adorable Jefe sino que ese amor no le lastimase como iba pasando hasta ahora, desde hace un par de años iba juntando las piezas del lastimado corazón de Tsunayoshi-kun, cuidándole desde antes de tan siquiera percatarse de ello, por primera vez en su vida quería que alguien fuese feliz aun a costa de la suya propia lo cual debía de ser una burla satírica hacia su persona.

-Mukuro se que estas ahí.

El mencionado desprendió su Niebla de si mismo apareciendo cerca de los pies de la cama.

-Antes de que empecemos a beber y me muestres tus atributos físicos…

El peli indigo esquivo una almohada que exploto apenas impactar con la pared.

-…quiero que me digas si realmente planeas hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.

El castaño se acomodo en una posición semi sentada a la vez que miraba como si no comprendiese lo que Mukuro decía aunque este ya sabia lo que haría, y no le gustaba nada.

-No se que crees que planeo hacer.

El peli índigo se cruzo de brazos.

-No juegos.

Tsunayoshi-kun soltó un suspiro cansado pero se podía ver el dolor en los ojos caramelo.

-Voy a hablar con Hayato.

Mukuro apretó la mandíbula pero aun tenia cosas que saber, cosas que le daba miedo preguntar.

-¿Le dirás lo que sientes por el payaso?

El menor negó a lo que su mirada se torno aun mas dolorosa, como si fuese un dolor físico el que tenia justo como en esos momentos Mukuro estaba sintiendo.

-No…

Alivio.

Quería que el castaño fuese feliz pero también quería que la persona que le hiciese feliz fuese él y no ese payaso.

-…hare que se de cuenta de lo que podría llegar a perder.

El peli índigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras, sabia lo que pasaría.

-Y te herirás en el proceso.

El menor desvió la mirada mientras se agarraba mas fuerte ambas manos.

-Es lo mejor.

Mukuro soltó un bufido.

-¿Según quien?

Esta vez el adorable castaño si le miro de lo mas serio.

-Mi intuición…

El ilusionista no podía decir nada ante eso, era una verdad innegable el hecho de que la intuición Vongola siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Mukuro salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el movimiento en la cama, para cuando vio al castaño este ya estaba enfrente suyo juntando sus frentes, otra cosa que se había vuelto común entre ellos aunque quien mas lo hacia era el ilusionista.

-…Mukuro…

El mencionado se alarmo ligeramente al escuchar y ver la suplica en esos grandes ojos caramelo.

-…solo dime que estarás ahí, por favor.

El peli índigo coloco sus enguantadas manos a cada lado de la cara del menor para luego besar su frente antes de envolverle en un abrazo.

-Sostendré las piezas de tu masoquista corazón, Tsunayoshi-kun.

El castaño devolvió el abrazo hundiendo la cara en el pecho del ilusionista, se ambos se mantuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron solo para mirarse mutuamente.

-Gracias.

Mukuro coloco una de sus enguantadas manos en la mejilla del menor, la tentación de besarle siempre era grande.

-Pero primero quiero que tomes a ver si me animas un poco.

La alarma se vio mas que clara en los ojos caramelo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Mukuro soltó una de sus peculiares risas lo cual hizo que la alarma en el menor desapareciese remplazándose por alivio y algo de suspicacia.

\- Kufufufu no, solo quiero ver tu stiptrees.

Y el bien merecido golpe al apartar su enguantada mano de la mejilla del menor no se hizo esperar.

-Eres increíble.

Eso solo hizo que la sonrisa socarrona de Mukuro apareciese en todo su esplendor haciendo que el castaño diese otro manotazo a la mano del ilusionista.

-Oya~ Oya~e alegra saber que por fin lo reconoces.

Mukuro se levanto ignorando el ceño fruncido y los sospechosos murmullos que parecían decir ¨diva frustrada¨ para luego ir hacia el ropero y sacar algunas botellas de la puerta secreta de la sección de zapatos, apostaba que en menos de la mitad de la botella Tsunayoshi-kun ya estaría hecho.

* * *

Había sido un record, duro 2/3 de la botella y como siempre su stiptrees no se dio a tardar, así como tampoco ese problemita casi controlado que el menor siempre le causaba con eso aunque le encantaba apreciar todo el espectáculo, en el suelo ya estaba la camisa naranja que había sido quitada botón a botón deslizándose por la suave piel canela dejando al descubierto el fino cuerpo del menor, nunca se cansaría de contemplar esa cintura esbelta, es vientre plano, ese suave pecho o esos sonrosados pezones que gritaban ¨pruébame y juega conmigo hasta que te canses¨, en el suelo también se veían las medias y los pantalones del menor por lo que podía apreciar las largas piernas acaneladas , piernas que fácilmente podrían envolverse en su cintura si es que Tsunayoshi-kun no estuviese balanceando sus cadera mientras jugueteando con el elástico de sus calzoncillo.

¿Enserio, quien demonios le había enseñado a hacer un stiptrees? Desde que la primera vez que le vieron hacer uno, TODOS los miembros de Vongola ya sean Famiglia aliadas o los mismos agentes habían sido tentados a darle alcohol al Capo pero no lo hacían por una sola razón, apreciaban su vida lo suficiente como para no meterse con los Guardianes de la Decima generación o Reborn.

Mukuro se levanto de la cama hasta llegar al castaño y sujetarle las manos antes de que el problema en sus pantalones se hiciese mas problemático y grande de lo que ya era.

-Oya Oya Tsunayoshi-kun no creo que debas quitarte mas ropa, aunque seria una magnifica vista.

El adorable y sonrojado, por el alcohol, castaño miro con ojos dilatados al peli índigo a la vez que le daba un puchero.

-Peeeerrrroooo Mukuuu-chaaaannn…

Agradecía que nadie escuchase ese ¨Muku-chan¨ de las borracheras de joven Capo, ya que si Ave-kun, el ex-arcobaleno, Varia o cualquiera de sus conocidos escuchaba eso se daba por bufón, aunque correría sangre.

-…tengooo tantooo caloooorrr.

El peli índigo cogió ambas muñecas con una mano mientras que con a otra recorrió desde los labios del menor pasando suavemente por su pecho para luego pasar por el vientre de este hasta llegar a la cintura del castaño causándole deliciosos escalofríos en todo el proceso, pero no se detuvo ahí sino que pego su cuerpo al del castaño haciéndole notar cual era el ¨problema¨.

-Kufufufu si te quitas eso no respondo por mis acciones.

Tsunayoshi-kun simplemente le dio una brillante sonrisa para que luego apoyase su frente en el pecho de ¨Muku-cha¨ quien soltó las muñecas del capo para rápidamente cargarle estilo princesa, cliché pero funcionaba, hasta la cama la cual ya se encontraba con las mantas quitadas depositando al menor dentro sin prever que este haría lo mismo que hacia en algunas ocasiones, le agarro del cuello y le arrastro con el a la cama abrazándole por el cuello de manera posesiva. Dios, Ala, Buda, y todos los dioses existentes le debían de odiar bastante para que hiciesen tal prueba en su autocontrol, lo único que le frenaba de no lanzarse sobre el apetecible cuerpo de Tsunayoshi-kun era que este estaba borracho y que no era un puto violador, tal vez un homicida pero no un violador, tenia sus principios.

-Muku-chan esta triste…

La voz del menor saco de sus pensamientos al peli índigo quien fijo su mirada en los grandes ojos caramelo que parecían luchar con no cerrarse.

-…¿Por qué?

 _Porque te amo pero tu no lo haces._

Mukuro no era idiota como para decirle eso al menor, aunque este siempre olvidase lo que hacia cuando tomaba no quería ponerle la idea ni de manera inconsciente.

-Ya estas en las ultimas, duérmete.

Mukuro desenredo los brazos que sujetaban su cuello para luego sentarse al borde de la cama.

Sintió un tironeo en su saco pero no volteo.

-Duerme conmigo.

La proposición era la misma de siempre, en todas y cada una de las borracheras del Joven Capo había terminado compartiendo la cama con él.

-Me quitare los zapatos.

Se los quito fácilmente aunque volvió a sentir el tironeo en su saco.

-Y el saco sino estarás muyyy incooomooodo, Muku-chan.

El ilusionista se quito el saco para luego volver a su anterior posición siendo abrazado por el cuello de manera inmediata por el castaño quien le sonrió hacia antes de hundir su cabeza en su pecho. Mukuro paso las manos por el suave cabello del castaño olvidando de a poco el problema en sus pantalones.

-Buenas Noches, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Paso un par de minutos en los que creyó al castaño dormido y en el cual también iba sintiendo la pesadez del sueño hasta que el castaño levanto la cara mirándole con sus grandes ojos caramelo.

-Muku-chan…

La voz del menor sonaba herida por lo que al nombrado se le quito rápido cualquier índice de sueño, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono tan herido.

Odiaba a ese payaso y al perro faldero.

-…soy egoísta…

Eso confundió al peli índigo por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-…te estoy amarrando a mi lado…

El corazón de Mukuro se detuvo por un momento.

 _¿Acaso Tsunayoshi-kun sabia..?_ No era imposible, no había dado muestras de saber además que el menor nunca le mentía, al menos no con cosas de esa magnitud, no podía ser.

Mukuro observo detenidamente los ojos algo desenfocados del menor pero ya no eran de un color caramelo brillante sino que mostraba ese tinte anaranjado de su estado hyper.

-…solo espera y quédate a mi lado, Muku-chan.

El menor le había cogido de la nuca y dado un suave y casto beso en los labios que no pudo ni disfrutar por el shock.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

¿Seria el alcohol? Posiblemente.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales Mukuro pudo recobrar su compostura mirando detenidamente al castaño, lo mejor era olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, no quería darse falsas esperanzas.

Beso la frente del durmiente castaño antes de que se acomodase mejor rodeando a su Jefe en un abrazo protector.

- _Mo ni fe_ , Tsunayoshi-kun.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Mukuro suspiro.

Era un jodido masoquista.

El peli índigo paso sus manos por la suave cabellera castaña antes de ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche.

5:57 am

El guardián se desperezo haciendo que el joven Capo se levantase con un pequeño bostezo a la vez que se cogía de la cabeza, lo mas seguro que con una resaca.

-Buenos días, Mukuro. ¿qué hora es?

El mencionado beso la frente del castaño

 _Por tu felicidad soy capaz de sacrificar la mía._

-Casi las 6, se te acumulara el papeleo si no te empiezas a cambiar, Tsunayoshi-kun.

A la palabra papeleo el castaño se levanto de golpe sin importarle encontrarse solo en calzoncillos o haber estado abrazando a su guardián ya que era como siempre se despertaba de todas sus borracheras.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas/os que leen esto, lamento la espera pero recuerden, primero no tengo fecha de publicacion, dos recien tengo un acceso libre a mi compu y tres hoy no tengo clases asi que pude escribir esto!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior**

 **Victoria Chacin618:Siiii, amo cuando Tsuna no tiene ningun tipo de tolerancia ya que es mas facil meterlo en este tipo de situaciones, sorry por la espera.**

 **Yamii Nara: Lo se, es algo doloroso pensar en ello, pero hey! aun hay esperanza, al menos en los proximos dos cap se vera de ello; la charla es mas superficial que otra cosa pero cuando Gokudera hable con Yamamoto se vera todo el panorama al completo...Jajaja pobre mukuro, es practicamente lo de siempre pero las esperanzas las dio algo asi como su estado hyper y fue inconciente lo que hace pensar en lo que verdaderamente pasa dentro de Tsuna, ya sabes borracho nunca dice mentiras, sorry por la espera.**

 **Guest: Awwww gracias! tambien son mi pareja favorita, son tan lindos juntos, y si es una verdadera lastima, me gusta el 1827 y el R27 pero amo, aodro e idolatro al 6927 por lo que tengo la firme decicion de escribir varios fics de ellos... gracias, me encanta que te encante, me subes el animo! sorry por la espera.**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...alguien mas ha pensado que para que Shamal sea un pervertido que solo trate con las mujeres sedio demasiado facil a curar a Tsuna, no se pero es... raro.**

* * *

 **Cap. 3: ¿Miedos o escusas?**

Sello. Sello. Firma.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro pasando a la siguiente columna de papeleo.

¿Es que nunca se acababa?

Sello. Sello. Firma.

Al parecer no y eso que solo eran las 7 de la mañana.

Sello. Sello. Firma.

-Estúpido papeleo.

Sello. Sello. Firma.

El castaño cogió un papel que se cayo de una de las carpetas de facturas que estaba firmando, era solo la cuarta parte de un papel pero se podía ver perfectamente esa letra elegante mas que conocida.

¿Una nota?¿de Reborn? Raro.

Era extremadamente raro que su ex-tutor le dejase notas ya que prefería atorment.. comunicarse personalmente o en su defecto llamarlo por teléfono.

 _¨Dame-Tsuna, me llevo a la vaca idiota a que se le oxigenen las neuronas._

 _Volvemos en la tarde._

 _No habrá desayuno familiar._

 _Psdt 1. Hibari cogió la misión de la famiglia Rosetti, ve alistando la chequera y las cartas de disculpas._

 _Psdt 2. Termina todo el papeleo para cuando llegue o el castigo que te esperara harán que tus días de adolescencia se hayan visto como un simple juego de bebes._

 _Con cariño tu sexy ex-tutor¨_

No sabia si reír por el hecho de que Reborn se haya llevado a Lambo a lo que podía asegurar era una cita; llorar por que Kyôya fuese quien hablase con esa Famiglia Aliada, el hecho de que pudiese llamar al ex-prefecto por su nombre fue condicionado a golpes, contusiones, idas a la enfermería de la mansión y sangre, mucha sangre; sentirse asustado por la amenaza de Reborn aunque sabia que terminaría el papeleo antes, o, sentirse algo aliviado al no tener el desayudo ¨familiar¨ con los guardianes, era raro que supiesen cuando tenia una resaca pero mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

El joven capo paso una mano por sus cabellos castaños a la vez que suspiraba antes de seguir con su papeleo.

Como le dolía la cabeza.

Ya tendría tiempo de molestar a Reborn por su salida con Lambo aunque aun no sabia como esos dos habían terminado juntos pero nadie en Vongola o en todas las Famiglias Aliadas se atreveria a decir pedófilo, lolicon ni nada que se le paresca al hitman, ni siquiera a susurrar, todos apreciaban mucho sus vidas ya que de un modo u otro Reborn siempre parecía saber cuando hablaban mal de él o de Lambo y si es que había duda de ello solo bastaba con recordar como termino la Famiglia Nubola; aun enviaba postales al psiquiátrico, al hospital y la morgue de Venecia.

Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa al acordarse del aviso casi fluorescente que puso Reborn sobre Lambo cuando dijo que nadie tenia permitido burlarse del Bovino salvo él mismo.

-Mejor vuelvo al papeleo.

Al terminar la primera pila de papeleo paso a la siguiente, en ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar si es que el papeleo tenia papeleo Jrs.

Sello. Sello. Firma.

Cogió uno de los papeles que tenia las cuenta de la luna de miel de su guardián del Sol solo para reír por la cantidad de ceros, estaba feliz de haber hecho ese regalo de bodas sino en esos momentos temería por la billetera de su guardián aunque no podía dejar de explicarse como era que la luna de miel se había alargado por 7 meses, lo que si sabia es que cuando la semana pasada llego el recién formado matrimonio Sasagawa fue con las sonrisas mas radiante que le hubiese visto nunca y con un bronceado que pondría verde de envidia al mejor surfista.

Lo mejor era seguir con su papeleo

Sello. Sello. Firma.

Al menos hacer el papeleo se había convertido en una tarea tan manual que podía dejar vagar una parte de su mente, al menos un poco, claro que solo si obviaba el hecho de que le fastidiase la mano.

Sello. Sello. Firma.

Ya sabia lo que le diría a su mano derecha o al menos tenia la noción de ello, solo tenia que recordar que lo que haría era por el bien de sus dos guardianes y mejores amigos, romper una promesa nunca le había parecido mejor de lo que ahora le parecía aun sí era algo de lo que había jurado no volver a pronunciar palabra.

Sello. Sello. Firma.

Dejo el lapicero de lado solo para flexionar la mano repetidas veces quitándose el dolor.

-Aunque sea Mukuro me acompañara después de que acabe con esto.

En esos momentos Mukuro debía de estar durmiendo en su propia habitación como era costumbre luego de que se fuese de la suya.

¿Esta vez, hasta que hora lo habría mantenido despierto? No lo sabia.

 _Mukuro._

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento del ilusionista aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba como era que su guardián podía ser tan desinhibido con sus palabras..

El hecho de que su guardián de la Niebla siempre estuviese ahí para él era como tener un ancla en la cual apoyarse, Mukuro era su ancla, la persona que lo estabilizaba, quien le protegía y si bien no sabia porque lo hacia se lo agradecía ya que sin él quien sabe en que estado se encontraría, le gustaba la compañía de su guardián además de que su habitación prácticamente también era la del ilusionista ya que sus borracheras habían estado siendo mas seguidas y sus conversaciones mas largas que antes, Mukuro era el único quien protegía su estúpido y masoquista corazón y quien también le daba esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Tsuna soltó un largo suspiro ante su ultimo pensamiento.

En el momento que su mano derecha se diese cuenta de su error quebraría la mitad de su corazón.

En el momento que terminase de hablar con su mano derecha las mitades de su corazón se partirían nuevamente.

Y en el momento que su Guardián de la Tormenta y su Guardián de la Lluvia estuviesen juntos esos pedazos de su corazón se terminarían de quebrar dejándole sin un corazón al cual culpar por amar.

Reclino su silla apoyando una mano en su frente.

 _Solo deseo que esos dos sean felices._

El tocar de su puerta le saco de sus pensamientos.

 _Que oportuno._

Dijo un escueto ¨adelante¨ que estaba mas que seguro se oyó por lo que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de las personas por las que llevaba preocupado pero su preocupación por el peli plata aumento al ver las oscuras ojeras que tenia su mano derecha pero aun así le sonrió al ver que había vuelto, eso era lo que mas le importaba.

-Hayato, volviste antes ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?¿Acabas de llegar?¿No dormiste?

El mencionado simplemente sonrió hacia el castaño a la vez que terminaba de ingresar a la oficina para dar una de sus usuales reverencias, Tsuna ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a estas.

-Perfecto, Joudaime, llegue tarde por lo que no pude dormir mucho…

Había una razón por la que Tsuna sabia cuando le mentían y esa era su intuición, claramente la ultima parte que dijo su guardián era una mentira pero lo dejaría pasar.

Su guardián de la Tormenta avanzo con paso firme hasta dejar un folder con lo que suponía era el informe de su misión, el hecho de que fulminase con la mirada al inocente folder no lo hacia desaparecer por lo que lo dejo.

 _Mas papeleo._

-…¿Cómo se encuentra, Joudaime?

Tsuna dejo el lapicero para volver a ver a su guardián que se había sentado en una de las sillas delante de su escritorio.

Era mejor empezar con esto temprano que tarde.

-Confundido y algo frustrado.

La reacción exagerada del peliplata no se hizo esperar; el pararse de golpe y estampar ambas manos en el escritorio a la vez que le observaba detenidamente por si encontraba algún daño inexistente.

-¡¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia, Joudaime?! ¡¿quién mierda le falto el respeto?!

Tsuna dio una sonrisa algo triste mientras que con ambas manos indicaba a su guardián que se calmase cosa que no parecía funcionar.

-Hayato…

El mencionado escucho el tono de ligero reproche por lo que dio algunas disculpas antes de volver a sentarse y mirarle de lo mas atento.

-…¿por qué?

Esa pregunta pareció confundir al peli plata y no era para menos pero no sabia como decir lo que quería decirle.

Soltó un suspiro quedo, Mukuro tenia razón en cada suspiro se le iba un pedacito de felicidad.

-¿Joudaime?

La mirada de ambos hombres chocaron pero la del castaño tenia un cansancio diferente al usual, se sentía mas pesado, mas consiente de la carga que tenia y no compartía.

-¿Por qué no vives sin esa promesa?¿por qué no aceptaste los sentimientos de Takeshi si tu sientes lo mismo?

Hayato aparto la mirada al entender lo que pasaba, sabia que al igual que él, el friki del baseball tenia una buena relación con su Joudaime en la que se contaban prácticamente todo por lo que no le pareció raro que le contase lo ocurrido a su querido Joudaime.

-Usted sabe que no puedo faltar a la promesa con mi padre.

 _¨-…Promételo, hijo… y cumpliré lo que pides.¨_

Si no hubiese prometido aquello.

Si hubiese hecho caso antes a lo que creía seria pasajero.

Si hubiese escuchado a su hermana.

 _¨No prometas nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás, Hayato¨_

Pero era demasiados años tarde y esa promesa a su padre seria un estigma del cual no le podría dejar tener los sentimientos que tenia sin que estos fuesen una carga.

Tsuna frunció el ceño al ver lo mismo que vio hace tantos años en los ojos del peli plata y no le gusto, su mano derecha no tendría porque tener ese miedo.

-Puede que hasta ahora eso hubiese sido el caso pero me detuve a pensarlo bien…

Y si que lo había pensado, era casi a lo único que le llevaba dando vueltas desde que hablo con Takeshi.

-…¿y sabes a que conclusión llegue, Hayato?...

El mencionado simplemente volvió a mirar a los ojos de la persona a la cual decidió seguir.

-…que es solo una escusa y lo sabes.

Si era una escusa pero una promesa era una promesa.

-No puedo.

Tsuna apretó los puños al sentir la molestia por la actitud de su guardián.

Si tenia la oportunidad de ser feliz ¿por qué no serlo?

-¿No puedes o no quieres?...

El peli plata no respondió.

-…¿Dime, Hayato, acaso no le amas como me lo confesaste aquella vez?

 _¨…Joudaime… creo que amo a ese idiota mas de lo que creo amar mi propia vida¨_

Aun recordaba haber confesado esos sentimientos que tenia guardados, esos sentimientos que nunca debió tener pero que tenia; aquel día lluvioso no solo le había contado aquello a su Joudaime sino que había confesado su orientación sexual, había tenido miedo de cómo fuese a reaccionar el castaño pero este solo le sonrió para luego abrazarle, siempre del mismo modo amable que tenia, sin rechazarle en lo mas mínimo por lo mismo que volvió a mirar a los ojos a su amigo y Jefe.

-Nunca creí enamorarme tanto como lo hice de ese friki idiota del baseball, pero si se lo confieso faltare a mi palabra y tendré que heredar a la famiglia Gokudera en vez de Bianchi y.. ya.. no podría ser su guardián.

Eran una serie de condiciones que en aquel momento nunca creyó odia de ese modo, desde el día que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos no serian pasajeros no había hablado con su padre mas que lo estrictamente necesario, menos de 30 palabras al año.

Pasaron un momento en silencio.

-No tendrías porque….

El peliplata miro confundido al castaño quien sentía como su corazón empezaba a quebrarse, no era una sensación que quisiese ni para su peor enemigo.

-…en el momento que hablaste con tu padre aun no eras mi guardián, al menos no de manera oficial…

Era cierto, solo habían pasado algunos meses de conocer al castaño cuando fue a hablar con su padre.

-…la mafia no lo sabia…

Nadie lo sabia en aquel momento, para el mundo aun no era el guardián de la Tormenta de la Decima Generación sino Hayato Gokudera mejor conocido como Smoking Bomb.

-…la famiglia Gokudera entra dentro de las Alianzas de Vongola de las cuales el que toma las decisiones soy yo, no habría ningún problema al reclamarte como parte de Vongola como hice con Lambo en su momento, tomaría algún tiempo pero si las cosas salen como se que saldrán no habrá ningún problema.

Hayato casi deja de respirar ante la realización de las palabras de su amigo y Jefe; aun recordaba como la Famiglia Bovino había querido de vuelta al mocoso y como su querido Joudaime había dejado en claro quien mandaba y a quienes quería entre sus guardianes.

Podía ser, podría dejar esa promesa de lado, podría..

 _¨-Me gustas._

 _Su corazón latió violentamente y la felicidad lo inundo por un preciado segundo antes de que su corazón se oprimiese y se estrellase contra la realidad._

 _-Lo siento.¨_

Era demasiado tarde.

-Ya le rechace.

Tsuna volvió a sentir ese dolor punzaste, cuanta razón había tenido… su corazón se rompía pero lucho para que el dolor no se le reflejase en la cara ni en su mirada.

-Lo se pero simplemente dile de tus sentimiento no creo que te reproche nada si le cuentas tus razones.

El peli plata se mordió el labio inferior sopesando lo dicho por el castaño, su mente estaba tan revuelta que no noto esa mirada dolida que el castaño tuvo por un segundo.

-Yo.. tiene razón, Joudaime.

Tsuna dio su mejor sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz porque su guardián de la Tormenta por fin dejase de alejarse de la felicidad que podría encontrar en ..su guardián de la Lluvia pero eso no significaba que doliería menos de lo que previo, necesitaba ir con Mukuro aunque antes confesaría algo a su mano Derecha.

-Hayato, hay algo que nunca antes te he mencionado.

Podía ser difícil pero si Hayato había sido sincero con él en aquel momento él también tenia que serlo, al menos en parte por su parte Hayato se enderezo en su asiento.

-Sabe que puede contarme lo que sea.

El castaño simplemente asintió, era ahora o nunca.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de un chico…

No era ningún idiota para que dijese que estaba enamorado de la misma persona que él, sus guardianes se amaban y nunca se interpondría entre ellos; sabia que si decía que gustaba de Takeshi, Hayato volvería a cerrarse y alejarse por querer complacerle y no permitiría que su guardián fuese infeliz, nunca.

-…pero no te diré de quien se trata.

Hayato se sentía feliz porque su amigo y Jefe le dijese algo de esa magnitud aunque ya lo supiese, habían cosas que su Joudaime no pudo ocultar de él cuando aun no sabia esconder tan bien sus emociones como ahora podía hacer.

-Siempre le apoyare sin importar nada, Joudaime.

Ambos chicos compartieron un silencio tranquilo en el cual podían sentir esa confianza mutua construida a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio, aunque Tsuna se sentía algo culpable por esconder algunos secretos de Hayato pero aun así prefería ser él la persona que saliera lastimada a que lo sean sus dos mejores amigos, ese par se amaba verdaderamente como para estar separados.

La intuición del castaño se disparo para que dos segundos después las alarmas de intrusos se activaron; ambos hombres se levantaron de golpe mas que listos para la batalla segura que se avecinaría a la vez que intercambiaban miradas.

Tsuna tenia el presentimiento que algo saldría mal, algo realmente malo pasaría.

-Asegura las salidas…

Mal momento para que no estén ni Reborn, ni Lambo, ni Kyôya, ni Takeshi; Chrome debía de haber estado ayudando en la cocina por lo que en esos momentos debía de estar evacuando a un lugar seguro a los sirvientes de la mansión, Mukuro debía de haberse levantado por el ruido, onii-san debía de estar cuidando a Hannah en el segundo piso pero había alguien a quien podía asegurar nadie cuidaba aunque tampoco es que necesitase de cuidados para él aun era una niña.

-…y ve por I-pin, iré a dar una calidad bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

El peliplata no replico y salió lo mas rápidamente que pudo seguido por su Jefe aunque ambos partieron en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa!Chicas(os) que leen esto, lo se me tarde una vida en subir este cap y lo siento pero Hey! ya esta**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Victoria Chacin618:Bn, en realidad las cosas se pondran un poco dramaticas pero espero que te guste...no hay que olvidar lo que dijo Tsuna cuando estuvo borracho ;)**

 **Yamii Nara:Awww amo a Reborn con todo mi kokoro, ese hombre es tan.. ni palabras para describir lo sexy que esta y con lo de shotacon bn solo esta decir que se metio con Lambo apenas entro a la adolecencia -.-...la promesa que hizo con su padre es una que se explicara en el siguiente cap o el sig a ese cuando hable con yamamoto...no se si este cap te haga llora(espeo que no al menos) pero es mas largo que los usuales de este fic.**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es SEXY!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... ¿no les parece raro que Mukuro le diga a Tsuna¨poseere tu cuerpo¨ tantas veces en el manga? *suspicious***

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Sacrificio**

Tan… aburrido.

Mukuro no podía sentir mas que el cosquilleo del calor donde hace unos pocos minutos había estado el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi-kun, si bien ahora se encontraba en su propia habitación no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el menor había dicho hace algunas horas atrás.

 _¨…solo espera y quédate a mi lado, Muku-chan.¨_

¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Si bien a un principio se dijo a si mismo que no eran nada, desde que dejo la habitación de Tsunayoshi no había dejado ni de pensar en esas palabras ni en el casto beso que el menor le dio.

El ilusionista soltó un suspiro pesado acomodándose aun mejor en el sofá de su habitación.

-¿Quién diría que me atarías de este modo a tu dedo meñique, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Era hasta casi hilarante el hecho de que odiase la mafia por tanto tiempo para que al final terminase no solo como uno de los guardianes del Capo de la Famiglia mas poderosa del bajo mundo sino que hubiese sido él quien al final acepto aquello con todo el gusto del mundo, es mas tenia el presentimiento de que si es que el ex-arcobaleno no estuviese tan entretenido con su lacayo personal ya se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Tsunayoshi-kun.

¿Se debería alejar?

El ilusionista soltó una de sus típicas risas al sentir ese hincón profundo en su pecho, mas que hacerse un bien se haría un mal ya que el solo hecho de pensar en alejarse de su adorable Jefe le causaba un dolor prácticamente físico; por mas que se hiciese la misma pregunta millones de veces la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma de siempre, es mas, si había algo de lo que se encontraba total y absolutamente seguro era de que siempre estaría al lado del castaño sin importar que sucediera o sin importar con quien estuviera.

Mukuro se paso una mano por sus cabellos.

Era molesto.

Era frustrante.

Era doloroso.

Y era un maldito masoquista.

¿Si Tsunayoshi-kun no estaba con el payaso con quien estaría? Prefería no pensar en ello.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Mukuro trato de recuperar algo del sueño perdido pero fue en vano ya que si no le invadían esos pensamientos sobre las palabras de Tsunayoshi-kun le invadía el pensamiento de ese beso que no pudo ni disfrutar y si es que no era ninguno de esos dos le invadía el pensamiento del cuerpo del castaño presionado sobre el suyo, estaba entrando en su limite.

Mukuro trato de volver a conciliar el sueño pero las alarmas de la mansión empezaron a sonar y por la constancia podía decir que eran intrusos, al menos tendría con que desquitarse parte de su frustración; su querida Nagi estaría en la planta baja pero nunca se tendría que preocupar demasiado por ella ya que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer papilla el cerebro de cualquiera, le había enseñado bien, lo único que verdaderamente le preocupaba era si Tsunayoshi-kun le dejaría jugar debidamente con la mente de algunos de los intrusos, lo mas seguro era que no lo hiciera pero valía la pena preguntar solo para ver su cara de alarma.

El ilusionista se levanto haciendo tronar haciendo tronar algunos de sus huesos para luego encender sus llamas de la Niebla escaneando el piso inferior.

Eran varios.

-Kufufufu.

Esperaba mandar al psiquiátrico al menos a dos de los intrusos.

Mukuro se sumergió en su Niebla para aparecer en el piso inferior pero la imagen que lo recibió fue todo menos agradable, se quedo estático por unos milisegundos.

Olvido todo lo que no tuviese que ver con evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Uso Niebla para llegar a tiempo.

 _Tsunayoshi-kun._

* * *

El castaño tenia sus ojos naranjas visiblemente molestos al igual que las llamas de sus puños y frente ardían llamando la atención de todas las personas en la habitación.

Tsuna estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con cualquiera que tuviese el suficiente valor o estupidez de ingresar a su mansión, no le molestaba darles un ultimato para que tuviesen su retirada, no le molestaba tener que golpear a alguien, no le molestaba romper un par de narices así como tampoco le molestaba romper uno que otro hueso en vez de matarlos pero lo que si le molestaba, es mas, lo que le caldeaba la sangre era tener que ver como usaban de rehenes a las personas que día a día le saludaban, preparaban su comida, limpiaban la mansión, se preocupaban por sus guardianes y por él.

Tsuna ya había contado a los intrusos un sin numero de veces al igual que también había contado el numero de rehenes; un peli morado en traje de lujo frente a tres hombres sujetando y apuntando con pistolas a tres de los sirvientes de la mansión que no hacían mas de mirarle asustados a la vez de agradecidos, el castaño podía leer en las expresiones de cada sirviente amordazado como le decían que no se preocupase por ellos y aun así no lo aceptaba, él sabia que cada empleado en la mansión daría su vida por cualquiera de sus guardianes o por él mismo pero aun así nunca les dejaría hacerlo.

El peli morado pareció cansarse de su silencio, disparo.

El joven Capo lo esquivo fácilmente casi con aburrimiento ya que comparado a los balazos de Reborn los balazos de cualquier otra persona eran un simple juego de bebes, ni siquiera de niños.

El peli morado hizo una mueca molesta para luego poner una de las caras mas hipócritas que hubiese visto en su vida.

-¿No hay ni una ¨hola¨ por parte del gran Neo Vongola Primo?

Tsuna se tardo en reconocerle pero al final lo hizo, tenia una suerte pésima.

 _Kyôya estará molesto._

El heredero de la Familgia Rosetti siempre fue conocido como una persona hambrienta de poder que no podía conseguir por sus propios medios por lo que siempre se valía del nombre de su Famiglia, el peli morado era especialmente conocido por su gusto a atacar a otras Famiglias usando a otros así como su gusto por el trafico infantil.

-El Nono _heredero_ de los Rosetti.

Al parecer el tono asqueado del Capo de Vongola paso totalmente desapercibido para el futuro heredero quien mostraba una sonrisa de lo mas presumida a la vez que balanceaba su pistola de la manera mas descuidada, Tsuna juraba que si no fuese por las pistolas en las sienes de los sirvientes ya hubiese golpeado en la cara al Rosetti.

-¿Oyeron chicos? el gran Neo Vongola Primo conoce el apellido de mi Famiglia…

Tsuna al igual que los sirviente no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos, era mas que claro que el heredero de los Rosetti tenia un ego del tamaño de la luna.

-…de seguro tienes miedo de que te sobrepasemos por eso haz enviado a tu guardián mas fuerte a hacer negoción con mi padre…

El castaño alzo una ceja.

Al parecer habían tendido una trampa a cualquiera de sus guardianes que tomase la misión pero su intuición le decía que el único que había puesto tal trampa era el peli morado; si bien Tsuna se preocupaba por sus guardianes sabia perfectamente hasta donde iban las capacidades de cada uno y si es que había alguien quien era un monstro comparable con Reborn ese era su guardián de la Nube, sentía pena por los que se pusiesen en el camino de Kyoya.

-…lastima que tu guardián no saldrá de esa vivo.

Tsuna se cubrió la cara por un segundo a lo que el peli morado lo vio como una señal de desesperación pero los sirvientes sabían lo que pasaba y agradecían estar amordazados y que sus temblores se confundiesen con temblores de miedo.

Tsuna se mordió la lengua para no reír.

Temía mas por los que emboscasen a Kyôya que porque su guardián saliese herido, al menos no tendría que dar cartas de disculpa ni hacer el papeleo de todo lo que destrozase su guardián.

 _Ugh papeleo_. Estos chicos interrumpían su papeleo, si se demoraba mucho de seguro no terminaría y Reborn le haría ver el infierno, otra vez.

El castaño soltó un suspiro para mirar directamente a los ojos violetas del Rosetti.

-¿Que es lo que quieren, Rosetti?

El joven Capo le empezaba a fastidiar sonrisa presumida del heredero y el hecho que le mirase de pies a cabeza como un trozo de carne.

-Al principio quería tu cabeza pero viéndote bien, tu cuerpo no estaría nada mal, serias un buen trofeo de cama.

Silencio.

Tsuna se palmeo la frente.

 _Era exasperante._

Los sirvientes entendieron la reacción de su jefe.

El peli morado tenia la mirada llena de curiosidad y fastidio al ver las acciones del castaño.

-Por Primo…

Era el reverendo colmo.

Hace cuatro meses uno de los Capos aliados le había propuesto salir formalmente a lo que obviamente se negó al igual que se negó a salir informalmente, aun recordaba la crisis existencial que el asunto le había generado.

Hace dos meses y medio, tres intrusos le ordenaron hacer cosas nada decentes a cambio de no destruir Vongola, Mukuro y Chrome los despacharon y él no salió del shock de escuchar tanta obscenidad junta hasta después de una hora, esos tipos le habían dado ganas de conseguirse algo de jabón, lija y una buena botella de lejía.

Hace un mes se había ido de la fiesta de Uni porque uno de los herederos de las Famigias Aliadas no entendía que no era su amante, aun no sabia como es que el chico llego a esa conclusión pero si entendía que nunca volvería a equivocarse ya que tanto Gokudera como Mukuro le dejaron bien en claro ese detalle.

Y ahora esto.

 _¿Por qué Primo? ¿Por qué?_

-…¿porqué últimamente solo me cruzo con pervertidos?

Las palabras del castaño no fueron escuchadas pero el peli morado si parecía molesto por ser ignorado por lo que cogió del cabello a una de las sirvientas quien gimoteo miserablemente llamando la atención de Tsuna.

-¿Ves a esta chica?¿cuantos balazos crees que aguante antes de gritar de dolor?

Tsuna sopeso sus opciones en menos de un segundo, el espacio era muy reducido para atacar sin que dañase a alguno de sus sirvientes y la seguridad de estos era lo primero en aquel momento.

-Déjales ir y olvidare esto, Rosetti.

El peli morado parecía divertido con las palabras del castaño pero aun así negó.

Tsuna no tenia muchas opciones que no aplicasen a perder aunque sea a uno de los sirvientes de la mansión.

-Te ofrezco un trato.

¿Qué trato? No podía ponerse exquisito en aquel momento.

 _Clic._

El seguro de la pistola había sido quitado, ese mal nacido.

-Te escucho.

Tsuna vio como la muchacha que era cogida por sus cabellos azabache negaba pero aun así no le haría caso, ellos eran personas preciadas para él y quería a esas personas vivas.

-Dos balazo por liberado.

Tsuna asintió.

El castaño podía soportar una gran cantidad de balas, es mas, Reborn hizo de aquello una clase de tortura especial y sus llamas calmarían el dolor que se provocase.

-Primero liberales.

Tsuna mando un mensaje con la mirada a cada una de las personas amordazadas.

Corre.

La primera sirviente fue liberada y no dudo en hacer lo que su Jefe prácticamente gritaba después de todo ella al igual que todos los sirvientes en la mansión entendían que el Decimo Capo de Vongola hacia aquello por ellos y no desperdiciarían su sacrificio en un intento inútil de tratar de hacerse los héroes.

Apenas la primera chica salió de la habitación el primer balazo impacto en el brazo derecho del Capo extinguiéndole las llamas de ese lado al igual que el segundo balazo que fue a parar al brazo derecho; para cuando soltaron al segundo sirviente los balazos no tardaron en llegar aunque en esta ocasión fueron en ambas piernas haciendo que se tambalease ligeramente, sus llamas desaparecieron.

 _Merda._

El peli morado sonrió de manera presumida.

-Por si te lo preguntas si son esas balas que anulan llamas ¿no te lo esperabas, cierto Vongola?

La distancia que separaba al castaño del peli morado no era poca pero tampoco era mucha aunque en esta ocasión el Rosetti si pudo ver la mueca molesta del Capo.

Tsuna tenia que ganar algo de tiempo para que el efecto pasara, si bien aquellas balas inutilizaban las llamas eran un articulo nuevo así como también era un articulo en fase de prueba con una corta duración.

-Cobarde.

El Rosetti hizo una mueca de exagerada indignación.

-¿Cobarde?¿Yo? para nada, Vongolita, llámalo ventaja calculada, mi futuro trofeo de cama.

 _¿Enserio, Primo?_

Si antes el castaño sentía asco ahora lo sentía aun mas asqueado.

Aun faltaba una de las sirvientas así que no podía atacar además que sus llamas estaban inutilizables hasta que el efecto pasase, sus piernas estaban pesadas y su brazos se sentían del mismo modo.

-Un cobarde sigue siendo un cobarde.

 _Merda._

Su intuición le había dicho que se callase pero no pudo aguantarse a decirle aquello y al parecer no debió decirlo ya que la cara del heredero de los Rosetti se deformo de ira por un segundo para luego volver a esa mascara hipócrita, la había jodido y no tenia energía para esquivar nada así como tampoco podía llegar a tiempo si es que le disparaban a la sirvienta.

-Tu cuerpo no vale tanto como para aguantarte…

El peli morado apunto hacia el corazón del castaño dando la misma sonrisa de un niño en navidad.

-…te veo en el infierno, Vongolita.

Todo se volvió cámara lenta.

No fue un balazo el que salió sino tres con la misma dirección.

Tsuna no cerro los ojos en ningún momento aunque si espero el impacto, no seria la primera vez que una bala le cayese en el pecho pero si seria la primera vez que fuese con este nivel de estupidez.

Ugh, si sobrevivía Reborn le daría lata todo el año por esto.

¿Sobreviviría? No lo sabia pero su intuición le decía que si lo haría.

Aun le dolían ambos brazos y piernas pero podía sentir pasar el efecto de las balas.

Su intuición se disparo y su mente se desenfoco.

Espero recibir algunos pequeños impactos que le golpease ligeramente en el pecho para que luego sintiese ese liquido caliente esparcirse por su camisa, espero sentir ese dolor lacerante pero pasado unos segundos no sintió nada de eso sino que sintió como le empujaban bruscamente al suelo; Tsuna se golpeo la cabeza por la fuerza del impacto, no sabia que lo había golpeado pero sintió el miedo crecer en su pecho y extenderse por todo su ser, se sentía algo pesado al igual que podía oler un olor metálico impregnar el aire, para cuando el castaño abrió los ojos estos se le agrandaron a mas no poder.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡No! No él.

Tsuna no presto atención a nadie, no presto atención a la mirada atónita de la sirvienta, no resto atención a la risa del peli morado, no presto atención a los subordinados del Rosetti, no presto atención a las puertas que se abrieron de golpe, no presto atención a nada ya que en su mente solo había un objetivo.

-¡MUKURO!...

El Capo se levanto lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron para ver el estado en el que se encontraba el peli azul en el suelo; para Tsuna, Mukuro, era no solo su pilar era su ancla y prácticamente su mundo, un mundo que el mismo ilusionista había construido dentro de él, el peli azul siempre era alguien que debía salir airado de cualquier situación sin importar que tan mal estuviese, el simple hecho de verle con su camisa blanca coloreándose de un rojo escarlata y botando algo de sangre por la boca solo hacia mas irreal la situación.

Tsuna sujeto la cabeza del ilusionista sin importar el dolor en sus brazos, verifico su pulso el cual era constante pero cada vez mas lento, las perforaciones por las balas no eran en el corazón pero estaba totalmente seguro que habían dado al pulmón.

Mukuro no podía irse, no podía, no debía.

No. No. No.

¡NO!

El castaño dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas del ilusionista, la sangre que botaba de su boca parecia salir a borbotones a la vez que los ojos heterocromáticos se encontraban semi cerrados aunque parecían luchar por abrirse, rogaba porque no se cerrasen.

-…¡Mukuro, reaciona!¡Mukuro!¡Mukuro por favor reacciona!...

Tsuna sentía las lagrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos al ver como los ojos de su guardián lo enfocaban y le daban una de sus típicas sonrisas para luego quitar todo rastro de expresión; el castaño volvió a dar palmadas en las mejillas del peli azul obteniendo el mismo resultado, nada.

-…¡Mukuro, te ordeno responderme!

Las lagrimas caían libre por el rostro del Joven Capo al no oír respuesta de su guardian.

¿Acaso Mukuro…?¡No! ¡Mukuro no se iría, no le dejaría irse!

Una mano morena quiso acercarse al rostro del ilusionista pero fue detenido bruscamente por Tsuna quien cuando miro de quien se trataba no pudo estar mas que agradecido ya que si había alguien quien podía salvar a Mukuro era él.

-Me encargare de él.

Asintió dejando que su guardián del Sol se llevase a Mukuro, quería ir de verdad que quería pero la risa de los Roseti se lo impedía.

El castaño volteo a ver al heredero solo para encontrarle riendo a carcajada suelta; Tsuna aun desde el suelo en el que seguía arrodillado no podía hacer mas que apretar los puños.

-Hay Vongolita ¿perdiste a tu guardián? Pobrecito.

El peli morado volvió a reír a la vez que se enjuagaba las lagrimillas que le habían salido por la risa.

Tsuna apretó los puños.

Ese sujeto había herido a Mukuro.

Ese sujeto era el responsable de que Mukuro estuviese sangrando y no respondiese cada vez que le llamo.

Ese sujeto se reía de lo que le había pasado a Mukuro.

Tsuna sintió como algo dentro suyo se rompía.

El castaño no sabia en que momento se levanto como tampoco sabia cuando había hecho aparecer sus llamas pero estas crepitaron violentamente en su frente y en sus puños, sus ojos ya no eran de ese color naranja brillante sino que tenían un tono naranja rojizo como si el fuego mismo ardiese en sus pupilas, sus llamas tampoco eran esas usuales llamas naranjas casi traslucidas que tenían una pureza parecida a las de Primo sino que las llamas que tenia estaban impregnadas de un color anaranjado rojizo bastante parecidas a las llamas de Xanxus pero aun asi puras, llamas de la ira.

Nadie nunca había visto en ese estado al castaño ni siquiera la sirvienta que aun estaba amordazada.

Hasta ese momento ni un solo subordinado del peli morado le había tenido miedo al castaño pero al verlo en ese estado no pudieron evitar temblar, el aire alrededor del Capo era pesado y su sed asesina les imposibilitaba respirar bien. El heredero de los Rosetti había dejado de reír desde que vio como le miraba el castaño, quería dispararle pero tenia miedo de lo que este le fuese hacer, no recordaba la ultima vez que había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, tenia miedo a Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Decimo Capo de Vongola. ¿En que había estado pensando?

Tsuna nunca había sentido tanto poder como lo sentía en esos momentos así como nunca había sentido tanta ira correr por sus venas, las llamas estaban calentando no solo su sangre sino su deseo de enseñarle al peli morado lo que era el verdadero dolor, tenia deseos de enseñar al peli morado el dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

El castaño desapareció de la vista de todos, su desaparición le siguieron el golpe sordo de la caída de cada uno de los hombres que habían amenazado a los sirvientes de la mansión; el peli morado sentía su corazón bombear a mil pero aun así sostuvo su pistola apuntando a todas direcciones, no sabia donde se había metido el castaño pero de algo estaba absolutamente seguro, por primera vez pagaría por todo lo que había hecho.

La sirvienta, quien aun permanecía amordazada, había visto como su Jefe había roto los cuellos de los hombre que le apuntaban para luego aparecerse delante del heredero de los Rosetti, pero también había visto como no solo el joven Ryohei se había llevado al joven Mukuro sino que había visto al joven Hayato parado observando todo desde las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Tsuna sujeto al peli morado del cuello para luego estamparle en el piso con fuerza provocando algunos sonidos de huesos quebrándose, posiblemente costillas, al mismo tiempo que el Rosetti escupía sangre por la boca.

 _Perfecto._

En los ojos del castaño solo se podían ver los deseos de venganza mezclados con las lagrimas que aun derramaba.

El heredero de los Rosetti se arrepentía por haber atacado al Decimo Vongola, el castaño estaba fuera de su liga y fue demasiado confiado para verlo pero al menos se daría el gusto de haberse llevado a uno de sus guardianes, dos si se contaba al de la Nube.

Tsuna no le dio importancia a sus lagrimas, su mente solo tenia algo en lo que preocuparse.

-Te hare pagar con sangre lo que le hiciste a _mi_ guardián de la Niebla, Rosetti y ruega porque este bien porque de lo contrario hare arder a toda tu Famiglia.

El peli morado no pudo ni responder cuando el primer puñetazo se estampo en su cara.

* * *

Hayato había llegado con I-pin a ayudar a su Joudaime pero cuando vieron a Ryohei cargar a un sangrante e inconsciente Mukuro sabia que algo iba terriblemente mal, I-pin se fue a ayudas a Ryohei con Mukuro mientras que él se quedo aunque lo que vio no se lo espero ni en sus mas locos sueños, su querido Jefe parecía un animal herido clamando venganza.

Nunca se espero ver a su Joudaime con llamas tan caóticas, y si bien esas llamas del Cielo seguían siendo puras emanaban una carga pesada alrededor.

Nunca espero ver a su Joudaime sangrar así como tampoco espero verle prácticamente desaparecer de la vista ni con un poder que prácticamente salía en ondas de sus llamas.

Nunca espero verle matar con tanta facilidad pero si supo lo que quería y necesitaba por lo que le dejo ser de momento; había visto a la sirvienta quien parecía estarle mirando por un largo tiempo por lo que le hizo una seña para que se cubriese los ojos, habían escenas que era mejor no ver.

El peli plata dejo que los minutos se escapasen, dejo que su Jefe se desquitase y aplacase ira, dejo que hiciese lo que quería hasta que vio que era suficiente. Si alguna vez sintió un mínimo de lastima por como terminaban las victimas de Hibari, nada se comparaba con la masacre que había hecho su Joudaime aunque sabia que se lo merecían.

Hayato dio largas zancadas hasta llegar a su Jefe y detener el puño ensangrentado dirigido al cuerpo sin vida.

-Joudaime, se termino.

El castaño por un segundo no reacciono, simplemente se mantuvo temblando hasta que luego de un momento extinguió totalmente sus llamas y dio cara a su Mano Derecha; decir que Tsuna era un desastre era un eufemismo, las lagrimas del castaño seguían cayendo por su cara manchada con rastros de sangre.

El dolor era prácticamente palpable.

-No hasta que vea a Mukuro respirar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, para los que leyeron Buen niño y tamb el mensaje que siempre deje en las notas de autor I'm so sorry, publique que actualizaria antes pero las cosas se me complicaron... ok ahora al fic, se que mi escusa es pobre pero ñe!... Solo queda o un cap largo o dos semi largos no se bien aun pero ya estamos a puertas de terminar, gracias a los que han apoyado con este proyecto con todos sus review desde el principio!**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... pero si la muerte del Rosseti muajajaj...ok no fue graciono 'v**

* * *

 **Cap. 5: Declaraciones**

Yamamoto llego de su misión con su espada colgando en su hombro, silbando y caminando de la manera despreocupada que era usual en él, la misión le había sido casi un chiste ya que al parecer nadie reconocía las caras de los _nuevos miembros_. Takeshi lo tuvo demasiado fácil.

El guardián apenas cruzo las puertas de la Mansión Vongola se detuvo. Las sirvientas iban corriendo de un lugar a otro sin reparar ni un segundo en el pelinegro lo cual de por si era extraño ya que, si había un índice de popularidad entre los sirvientes de la mansión, en especial entre las mujeres, Yamamoto era el ganador. Takeshi frunció ligeramente el ceño al percatarse de los artículos que llevaban las sirvientas con rapidez. ¿Para que querían papel tapiz, pintura, floreros decorativos, cuadros y otros artefactos? ¿Quién había destruido una parte de la mansión en esta ocasión? ¿Hibari y Mukuro con una de sus tantas peleas? ¿Reborn habría molestado a Lambo? ¿Hibari y Reborn habrían peleado? ¿Reborn se había descargado con alguien? ¿o habría sido Hibari? ¿o Mukuro? ¿Hayato habría vuelto a usar descuidadamente sus bombas?

El espadachín sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en el peli plata pero aun siguió la dirección por la que se habían ido las sirvientas solo para encontrar el área de la sala de estar completamente salpicada con manchas negras que luego de unos momentos lo reconoció como sangre seca, además de que habían disparos por doquier; en un rincón se encontraban los objetos que con anterioridad las sirvientas habían estado transportando. Aquello no era causa de uno de los berrinches de cualquiera de los otros Guardianes ni de Reborn, alguien había atacado la mansión mientras no había estado.

-Quítate herbívoro.

Takeshi a duras penas pudo salir del camino del Guardián de la Nube.

-¿Hibari?

El mencionado ni le escucho, siguió su camino como si nada, después de todo aun tenía que terminar de desquitarse y cierto pseudo maestro suyo estaba por la ciudad. Oh, como disfrutaría morder hasta la muerte al Potro Salvaje.

Yamamoto observo a Hibari con cuidado y decidió no interferir en su camino, con el tiempo había aprendido cuando no molestar a Hibari cuando cargaba semejante aura asesina.

-Ese sádico de las peleas no puede entregar un maldito reporte sin hacer un berrinche.

Takeshi se quedó estático por un segundo para luego colocarse esa cara alegre que solía llevar, su mascara. Cuando el pelinegro volteo a ver al peli plata este lucia su usual ceño fruncido pero también se veía algo cansado.

-Yo! Gokudera. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La expresión de la mano derecha del Decimo se tornó oscuramente complacida, como la de un niño travieso que ha hecho la mayor de las travesuras y nadie le ha atrapado.

-Hibari volvió de una misión– Takeshi se relajó, tal vez Hibari solo tuvo uno de sus usuales berriches. –Y de terminar con más de la mitad de una Famiglia.

-¡¿Qué?! _–Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no_. Debía de haber oído mal.

-Lo que oíste. –Hayato simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la exagerada reacción del espadachín.

-No creo que a Tsuna le guste oír eso.

Hayato bufo.

-Por supuesto que Joudaime estaría más que feliz con que el sádico de las peleas hubiese acabado con toda la Famiglia de los Rosseti.

Takeshi sabía que algo debía de haber pasado, algo grave si es que Tsuna se alegraba por la destrucción de Hibari.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La vista del peliplata se desvió un por unos segundos en dirección a la habitación en la que hace unos días su Joudaime había perdido los papeles.

Yamamoto se sintió de alguna manera ansioso.

-Atacaron la mansión, no hubo bajas o al menos no nuestras. –Takeshi frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como aquello empezaba a sonar y menos aún cuando la mirada de Gokudera se oscurecía a cada palabra. –Aunque el bastardo de Piña salió herido por proteger a Joudaime.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo paso?! ¡¿Cómo esta Mukuro?!

Gokudera no exploto como solía hacer, no empezó a blasfemar diciéndole que se callase, pero si le dio una mirada fastidiada que gritaba ¨ _cállate por un jodido segundo_ ¨. Takeshi se calmó al instante, ya no era un muchachito que tomaba todo a la ligera sin ningún tipo de plan por lo que debía escuchar todo si es que quería tener el panorama completo.

Gokudera suspiro.

-Sucedió hace un par de días atrás. El bastardo de piña esta fuera de peligro, pero aun no despierta además de que tiene comprometidos los nervios de la columna. –Aquello no pintaba bien. –Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando despierte en las siguientes 12 horas.

Yamamoto asintió, al menos no todo estaba tan mal.

-¿Entonces ellos hicieron el desastre en la sala?

Gokudera dudo por un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Fue Joudaime.

El pelinegro ni se sorprendió, en cierto modo ya se lo había estado esperando.

\- ¿Dónde está Tsuna?

\- En la enfermería, no está herido, pero Shamal y el cabeza de césped lo están revisando.

-¿Ryohei no estaba de luna de miel?

-Volvio ayer. –Por la situación en la que se encontraban era de lo más entendible.

-Espera, ¿No dijiste que Tsuna no tiene nada? ¿por qué sigue en la enfermería?

\- Joudaime estará en estado de observación por unas semanas. Puede salir de la enfermería cuando quiera, pero ahí está el detalle, no quiere salir de la enfermería, al menos, no hasta que el cabeza de piña recupere la conciencia. –Hayato aun recordaba claramente el momento en el que trataron de sacarle de la enfermería, aquello hizo que una sonrisa leve apareciese en su rostro.–Debiste ver cuando Reborn-san trato de sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Lastimo a Tsuna?

Si Hayato hubiese estado de humor, se hubiese reído.

-Yo diría que Joundaime lastimo a Reborn-san donde más le duele.

-No entiendo.

Gokudera saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

* * *

 **8 horas luego del Ataque a la Mansión Vongola.**

El ambiente fuera de la enfermería era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Tanto Tsuna como Hayato se encontraban sentados fuera de la enfermería a la espera de que Shamal terminase de operar. Tsuna tenía cada musculo en tensión, estaba más que listo para saltar a matar a cualquiera que no le dijera lo que quería oír, y eso incluía a Shamal.

 _Mukuro_. Tsuna apretó los puños.

Tanto el castaño como el peliplata se levantaron apenas las puertas de la enfermería fueron abiertas dejando ver a Shamal con su uniforme de cirujano.

-Mukuro está fuera de peligro. –Tridente Mosquito odiaba tratar a hombres, pero con el joven Capo prácticamente torciéndole el cuello no tuvo mas opciones.

-No vayas a andar con rodeos y dime todo de una vez, Shamal.

Shamal chasqueo la lengua. _¿Por qué no podía tratar a lindas señorita en vez de a estos brutos?_

-La bala ha perforado el pulmón izquierdo hasta llegar a la columna, tuvo una pérdida de sangre considerable así que hemos tenido que hacerle una transfusión. –Tsuna apretó la mandíbula, las cosas no sonaban nada bien para su Guardián de la Niebla. –Las llamas habían hecho la ilusión del pulmón por lo que fue difícil detectarlo. En un primer momento no supimos que el pulmón había sido perforado así que la cirugía se complico cuando operábamos para extraer la bala. –Shamal aun recordaba cómo casi pierde al psicótico guardián. Malditas llamas de la niebla, siempre complicaban su trabajo.– le habíamos administrado la suficiente anestesia para sedar a un caballo por eso es que sus llamas dejaron de hacer la ilusión del pulmón– Tsuna asintió.– Se le ha cerrado el pulmón y extrajimos la bala sin más complicaciones que esas pero no hay seguridad en que despierte pronto.– Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron con esa llama rojiza pero solo fue por un momento.– Usamos una máquina de Verde para probar los nervios y otras funciones vitales, puede que no tenga complicaciones futuras.

-Si es que despierta.

Tsuna se tensó y por unos escasos segundos sus ojos volvieron a brillar con ese color naranja rojizo. Gokudera coloco una mano sobre el hombro del castaño a lo que este se calmó ligeramente.

-Reborn.–Shamal nunca sabría cómo era que el ex arcobaleno se las arreglaba para llegar en los momentos precisos para despertar la tensión. ¿Amor al drama? –Tan encantador como siempre.

Reborn simplemente dejo que el ala de su sombrero cubriese su mirada.

Tsuna decidió que no tenía el tiempo para esto. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

-¿En cuánto tiempo debería despertar?

Shamal volcó toda su atención nuevamente hacia el joven Capo.

-Por la cantidad de anestesia debería despertar en uno o dos días como mínimo. Podría entrar en un coma, también.

-¿Y cuánto como máximo?

Shamal se encogió de hombros.

-No hay un tiempo específico.

Gokudera suspiro, sin duda Shamal no se daba cuenta del ánimo de su Joudaime.

-¿Cuánto. Tiempo. Como. Máximo.?

Shamal trago seco. ¿Acaso el Vongola estaba por saltarle al cuello? Porque eso parecía.

-Cuanto mucho 4 días si es que se quiere que no tenga ninguna complicación futura.

Tsuna asintió.

-Entendido. Estaré con Mukuro.

El castaño no espero ningún tipo de contestación para desaparecer por la puerta de la enfermería, Gokudera dio un cabeceo en dirección de Reborn antes de seguirle los pasos a su Joudaime.

Shamal esperaba que Reborn también se fuese, pero sabía que no tenía tanta suerte.

-¿Y bien, qué hay de Dame-Tsuna?¿quién le reviso?

Shamal frunció el ceño.

-El Décimo no tiene ninguna lesión, la sangre solo salpico su ropa. –Si bien el mismo pensó que estaba herido, no pareció ser el caso apenas le vio caminar. Podía reconocer un enfermo o herido en menos de un segundo.

-Vi el video de seguridad. Sus llamas son diferentes, parecían llamas de la Ira.

-Es imposible. –Las llamas eran únicas en cada persona, estrictamente irrepetibles.

\- Hay testigos y un video ¿qué más quieres? ¿qué te lo dibuje?

Shamal asintió solemne.

-Si no es molestia a colores. –Reborn apunto a la cabeza de Shamal. –Solo bromeo. Baja el arma, le hare unas pruebas.

El arma de Reborn se transformó en León. El ex arcobaleno no dirigió ni una última mirada en dirección al doctor antes de entrar en la enfermería.

Shamal presentia que su trabajo se complicaría en el futuro.

Gokudera se quedó a unos pasos del castaño, observándole. Su Joudaime se veía rodeado por una melancolía absoluta al mirar al cabeza de piña.

Tsuna desde que entro a la enfermería no se había podido creer el estado en el que se veía Mukuro, su pilar, su amigo, su confidente, su… persona preciada. Los respiradores y sueros estaban conectados al cuerpo del guardián, así como lectores de pulso y otras máquinas. Las sabanas de la habitación eran blancas. Tsuna sabía que Mukuro odiaba el blanco ya que una vez el ilusionista le confeso que ese color le hacía recordar el tiempo que paso como un experimento de Estraneo. Mandaría a cambiar las sabanas.

El capo observo la expresión neutra del heterocromatico y no le gusto ni un poco. Mukuro era una diva natural que sabía sacarle una sonrisa o llegarle a exasperar en cualquier tipo de situación, el solo hecho de que no se moviera o estuviese en silencio no era parte de él.

Ni el castaño ni el peli plata voltearon al escuchar la puerta ser abierta.

-Dame-Tsuna.

-Decimo, necesito hacerle unas pruebas para verificar sus llamas.

Gokudera simplemente negó, ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-Retírense, los dos.– Tsuna no volteo pero su voz tenía todo el poder autoritario de un Capo Mafioso.

El calor en la habitación aumento un par de grados.

A Reborn no le pudo importar menos. El ex arcobaleno del Sol le venía importando un reverendo pimiento si es que su ex alumno se encontraba en una crisis sentimental, el solo quería saber cómo iba la su salud de su ex alumno y que era ese cambio de llamas que vio en el video de seguridad. Reborn fue directamente hacia Tsuna. Nadie se metió en su camino, pero había clara desaprobación en la mirada de Hayato y Shamal.

Tsuna no había dejado de mirar a Mukuro, ni siquiera aparto la mirada cuando sintió como su ex tutor le tomaba por el brazo.

-No creas que puedes darme ordenes, Dame-Tsuna. _TÚ_ te iras a duchar a tu habitación, te cambiaras y volverás a que Shamal te haga las pruebas.

Era caliente, Tsuna podía sentir aquella sensación crepitar en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ese fuego intenso que sintió cuando vio caer a Mukuro fue miles de veces más fuerte pero la sensación que sentía en esos momentos tenía la misma esencia. Ira pura.

La enfermería se llenó de una presión casi aplastante, el calor de la habitación volvía a subir algunos grados.

-Pedófilo narcisista con complejo de dios–Shamal se atraganto con su propia saliva y Gokudera se persigno. –Suéltame de una vez o gritare todo lo que se sobre ti, absolutamente TODO. –Reborn soltó a Tsuna.

El ex arcobaleno estaba en el más profundo shock, sabía que había sido descuidado cerca de su alumno, pero nunca creyó que este tuviese la pelotas para sacárselo en cara y menos para amenazarlo. Reborn nunca había sido hablado de esa manera por su ex alumno, es más, su Dame-alumno ni una sola vez le había contradicho de la manera en la que lo hacía en esos momentos. ¿Era este el mocoso al que la mafia italiana se había inclinado? Al parecer así era, había hecho un buen trabajo y nunca se dio cuenta de que tan bien lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Reborn tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Shamal se aclaró la garganta, tenía que hacer las cosas lo más delicado que pudiese o terminaría en otro baño de sangre.

-Decimo. – _¿Enserio, es que el Décimo o los guardianes no podían ser lindas señoritas?_ Facilitaría mucho su trabajo.– El psic.. su guardián, tiene el sistema inmune débil, así que, no puede estar cerca de alguien que está lleno de sangre seca y polvo.

Tsuna dejo de observar a Mukuro y se miró a si mismo por primera vez desde el ataque a la mansión, decir que su traje era un desastre era hacer una broma de mal gusto. Ese traje iría directo al incinerador de trajes de Lussuria.

Tsuna chasqueo la lengua. No quería separarse de Mukuro.

-Hayato.

El peliplata dio un paso adelante.

-¿Si, Joudaime?

Tsuna se alejó de la cama de Mukuro, no quería contaminar la habitación por más tiempo. Shamal tenía razón. Su presencia, en esos momentos, solo traería problemas al ilusionista.

-Ire a tomar una ducha. Pide a una de las mucamas que me baje una muda de ropa y zapatos a la habitación más cercana a la enfermería. Lo más rápido posible.

-Como ordene, Joudaime.– Hayato asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Tsuna miro directamente hacia Shamal y este por fin pudo ver la diferencia en los ojos del Capo, aquello era serio.

-Cualquier prueba me la puedes hacer aquí. No me alejare del lado de Mukuro a menos de que sea ciento por ciento necesario ni nadie me sacara de aquí si es que no lo deseo.

-Como ordene, Decimo.

Tsuna dejo la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

Reborn miro la espalda de su alumno una última vez antes de que este desapareciese. El ex arcobaleno oculto su rostro bajo el ala de su fedorra. Puede que el mocoso se atreviese a amenazarle y hasta atreverse a darle una orden directa, pero en esos escasos minutos acababa de ganar más respeto del que había ganado en todo el tiempo que lo tuvo como su tutorado.

* * *

-No me lo creo.

Gokudera dio una calada a su cigarro no sin antes dejar ver una sonrisilla prepotente.

-Le grito lo que todo el mundo a querido gritarle a Reborn. Eso hasta Tu has querido hacerlo. –Gokudera dio una última calada a su cigarro antes de apagarlo en la parte trasera de su anillo. Hayato podría jurar que hasta el mismísimo papa hubiese querido decir lo que su Joudaime le dijo a Reborn.

-Eso es… cierto. –Yamamoto no podía encontrar una manera de negar aquello, después de todo. ¿Quién que conociese a Reborn no había querido llamarle pedófilo voz alta y vivir para contarlo? –Pero Tsuna no es así.

Takeshi conocía a Tsuna desde hacía tantos años que juraba conocerlo tan bien como se conocía a si mismo.

Gokudera se encogió de hombros.

-Joudaime.. tiene el ánimo delicado en estos momentos. –El peliplata no encontraba palabras para describir la situación más allá de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Estamos en ese día del mes?

Gokudera casi escupe sangre antes de blasfemar como poseso.

 _Refrescante_. Esa era la única palabra con la que Takeshi podría describir la reacción de Gokudera, algo normal después de todo el asunto de la confesión. _Mierda._

Gokudera estuvo tan ocupado tirando uno que otro insulto que no vio la expresión momentánea que tuvo el Guardián de la Lluvia.

-¡Joudaime no es una chica, estúpido friki del baseball!

Yamamoto simplemente soltó una de sus carcajadas fáciles, aquello era más fácil y menos doloroso.

-Jaja tienes razón–Tenía que irse de ahí rápido, realmente rápido o no lo aguantaría. –Bueno, te veo luego. Iré a la enfermería.

Takeshi reacomodo su espada sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo de pasaba a Gokudera sin dejar caer su sonrisa de idiota, su máscara.

Hayato se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza antes de tan siquiera moverse. _..simplemente dile de tus sentimiento no creo que te reproche nada si le cuentas tus razones._ Hazlo. Gokudera alcanzo fácilmente a Yamamoto deteniéndole al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-Espera.

A Takeshi volteo lentamente, no le importo nunca que Gokudera le tocase, pero en esos momentos dolía, dolía más que nada en el mundo.

La mano de Gokudera no quito la mano del hombro del pelinegro en ningún momento.

-¿Gokudera?

El nombrado dejo que su cabello cubriese su mirada, no podía mirar al pelinegro o todo su valor se iría en un segundo.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Antes de que Takeshi tan siquiera se diese cuenta, Hayato ya le había soltado y empezado a caminar. El guardián de la Lluvia a sabiendas de lo que el peli plata quería lo siguió pero cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían su corazón sintió una profunda punzada.

Takeshi se vio entrar a Gokudera a la biblioteca en la biblioteca en la cual hace tan solo unos días se había confesado.

-Eres malo conmigo, Gokudera.– Takeshi entro a la biblioteca.

Al igual que la última vez que ambos hombres estuvieron ahí, uno de ellos se sintió de lo más nervioso al punto que pensaba que sus latidos podían ser escuchados en toda la habitación mientras que el otro solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Gokudera juraba que tendría una falla arrítmica futura si es que su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido.

El peliplata por fin miro al pelinegro pero esta vez este le rehuyó la mirada.

-Te rechace la última vez–Takeshi sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Cuál era el punto de hacerle recordar? – pero no te dije por qué. –Gokudera se mordió el labio inferior. _¿Tal vez el idiota del baseball había cambiado de parecer?_

Por algunos segundos reino un silencio pesado hasta que las palabras del peli plata fueron reconocidas por el pelinegro. _¿Acaso…?_

Takeshi miro a Gokudera a los ojos, el verde en lo ojos del peliplata seguía casi igual al que recordaba solo que ahora se veía una resolución que antes no había estado.

-Creía que simplemente no te gustaba.

Gokudera apretó y soltó sus puños.

-Mentí. –Era el momento. –Mentí y lo hice porque fui un cobarde, pero ahora quiero dejar de serlo.

-No entiendo.

Hayato tomo algo de aire. Lo que estaba por decir era prácticamente confesar que era un doble agente, era como decir que había traicionado a Vongola. El idiota del baseball con el tiempo había llegado a ser tan leal a Tsuna y a Vongola como el mismo.

-Sabes que mi padre es el Capo de los Gokudera, una Famiglia Mafiosa.–El pelinegro asintió. Hayato tembló internamente cual gelatina, estaba a punto de decir algo que solo había comentado con su Joudime. –Hace varios años había prometido dos cosas a mi padre a cambio de estar en Vongola como la mano derecha y Guardián de la Tormenta de Joudaime.–Takeshi no entendía que tenía que ver aquello con ellos y por qué Gokudera le había rechazado pero dejaría que este se explicase–Tengo que suceder a mi padre como Capo a los 25 años aunque solo será de nombre ya que mi padre seguirá con el mando de los Gokudera, esa es la primera condición. –Takeshi se quedó frio. ¿Gokudera se iría? El pelinegro tenía todo el panorama mas claro, que idiota había sido. –La segunda es tener una esposa e hijo, mi hijo será quien suceda realmente a mi padre.

 _Esposa._ _Hijo._ Las palabras flotaron un par de segundos entre ambos Guardianes.

Gokudera cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero los abrió casi al instante al escuchar las carcajadas de Takeshi.

-¡¿Es enserio, solo es eso?!

El guardián de la Lluvia estaba que no se lo creía. ¡Era prácticamente una bendición lo que acaba de escuchar! Takeshi siguió riendo por lo fácil que se habían vuelto las cosa, todo este tiempo creyendo que Gokudera simplemente no le amaba y resultaba que era un malentendido.

Gokudera miro consternado al espadachín.

-Si. Eso es todo

La sonrisa de Yamamoto hubiese podido iluminar la torre de Tokyo. Gokudera sintió su rostro calentarse.

-Gokudera, te amo. ¿tu me amas? –Takeshi miro directamente a los ojos del ruborizado peli plata. Aquella era la segunda vez que se confesaba ¡Y en el mismo lugar!

-Si. –Si antes Gokudera sentía su rostro caliente ahora sentía que este iba a incendiarse. ¿Es que el idiota del baseball no tenía ni la vergüenza para ruborizarse?

-Eso es todo lo que realmente me importa. –Takeshi se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar al otro guardián y rodearle con los brazos por la cintura. – ¿Ahora si saldrías conmigo?

Takeshi apoyo su frente en la del peliplata.

Gokudera por primera vez en los que eran años hizo lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, jalo al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa uniendo sus labios. Aquella era toda la respuesta que Takeshi necesitaba. Ambos guardianes se enfrascaron en un beso que debió haberse dado hace tanto pero no se dio, el tiempo había hecho que el deseo les consumiese y quemase. Las jaladas de labios y los mordiscos no eran suficientes, no importaba cuan agresivos eran, no era suficiente. Querían tener más de lo que tenían en esos momentos, pero ninguno de los dos guardianes quería forzar aquella prematura relación que tenían.

* * *

Por el pasillo solo se podían escuchar los pasos del capo de la Famiglia Vongola quien había tenido que tomar otra ducha rápida para no contaminar el área en la que Mukuro se encontraba. Las duchas, cambios de traje y el recorrido hasta la enfermería quitaban más tiempo del que al joven Capo le gustaría. El castaño se había auto impuesto tomar de una a dos duchas diarias para no contaminar el área, no quería empeorar de ningún modo la delicada situación de su guardián de la Niebla.

 _Mukuro_.

Tsuna apretó los puños sin ser consiente que sus ojos resplandecieron con ese color anaranjado rojizo del que al parecer Shamal aún no tenía ni idea de dónde provenía.

Tsuna estaba más que seguro de que si tuviese la oportunidad de volver a golpear al heredero de los Rosetti, lo volvería a hacer. Lástima que el Rosetti hubiese muerto.

El Capo finalmente llego a las puertas de la enfermería, pero no espero encontrar en frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la esposa de su Guardián del Sol.

-Hasta cuando seguirás actuando como un estúpido mono, Sawada

Las palabras de la pelinegra sonaban de lo más frustradas, lo cual a Tsuna le venía importando un reverendo pimiento. Solo quería ver a Mukuro.

-No estoy de humor para tus comentarios, Hana. –La nombrada frunció el ceño.– ¿Te podrías mover? Necesito entrar.

-No me voy a mover hasta que dejes de actuar como una muchachita con la regla y afrontes lo que está sucediendo.

El ambiente empezó a ser más tenso a cada momento.

-¿El hecho de que Mukuro esté en coma y no me dejes entrar a verle? ¿Es eso?

Hana sonrió complacida.

-Exacto. Talvez no todo este perdido, aún.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro cansado, no tenía tiempo para las adivinanzas de la pelinegra.

-Solo déjame pasar, Hana.

La nombrada borro cualquier signo de sonrisa para remplazarla con una mirada incrédula.

-Enserio, ¿como es que Vongola sigue en pie?

-Hana.– Tsuna empezaba a perder la de por si corta paciencia que ahora tenía.

-Escúchame bien, Sawada– Si había algo con lo que Hana era familiar era con la densidad y estupidez de los hombres, mirar a algunos de los Guardianes de la Décima Generación por todos los años que los conocía era más que suficiente. –Al principio me pareció divertido quedarme callada y dejar que tu solo te dieses cuenta, pero solo enredaste tu mente y te confundiste totalmente. – Hana juraba que nada de lo que vio en el video de seguridad hubiese pasado si hubiese intervenido antes, no quería arriesgarse más. –Mira, Sawada. Tu estas...

-Hana.– Tsuna nunca interrumpía a Hana en sus múltiples discursos ya que sabía que eran importantes en cierto modo, pero esta vez no tenía ánimo para escucharla.–Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir puede esperar hasta que Mukuro despierte.

-No, no puede esperar más. –La pelinegra empezaba a comprender a Reborn y su insana fascinación por golpear a su estudiante. –Llevo demasiado tiempo aguantando esta mierda como para seguirte viendo actuar como un completo Dame-Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron peligrosamente pero aun asi Hana no se detuvo ni se dejó amedrentar –No estás enamorado del mono del baseball.

Tsuna se quedó frio, aquello fue como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Cómo..?

 _¿Acaso había sido demasiado obvio?_

-Por favor, Sawada. No me creas tan estúpida como ese ex tutor tuyo o tus guardianes, con excepción de mi esposo. –Hana aun no podía creer como es que nadie se había dado cuenta de la obviedad del asunto. Sin duda las hormonas de esa tira de monos los volvía idiotas. – Me he cansado de ver cómo te enredas tu solo. Por lo que le paso al psicótico y por el desastre de una de mis habitaciones preferidas, es demasiado peligroso no hacerte ver la realidad. –Tsuna entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente a lo que la pelinegra simplemente le ignoro.– No estás enamorado de ese mono, te gusta el otro mono. Mukuro por si te lo preguntas.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro cansado, pero aun así se sintió raro.

-Hana, si es una broma es una de muy mal gusto. Te pido por última vez que me dejes pasar por las buenas o lo hare por las malas.

-¡¿Como no puedes aceptar que te gusta el mono psicótico cuando es más que obvio que no puedes ni estar ni un segundo apartado de el?!

 _Tap. Tap._

-No me gusta Mukuro. –Tsuna sintió un hincón en su pecho, pero lo ignoro.

-Si, lo haces. –Hana golpeo el piso con su pie cual niña pequeña, la situación le era de lo más exasperante, todo el asunto en sí lo era.

-No, ahora muévete. –Tsuna se trató de acercar a la puerta, pero Hana no se movió ni un ápice. Era más terca que cualquier mafioso.

-Te gusta, Mukuro. Acéptalo.

-No.

-Si.

-N-O.

 _Tap. Tap._

Hana chasqueo la lengua.

-Acéptalo de una vez, Sawada. Estás enamorado de tu guardián de la Niebla.

 _Tap. Tap._

Tsuna sujeto a Hana de los hombros mirándole directamente a los ojos. La mirada del Capo empezaba a volver a tener esa coloración rojiza.

-¡Me gusta Takeshi, no Mukuro!

-¡¿Qué?!

Tsuna se quedó frio. _Hayato._

Hana chasqueo la lengua, la había jodido y en grande.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
